


MCYT oneshots

by stifilous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im tired, M/M, Multi, One Shot, hhhhHHHHH, i am in school rn LMFAO, maybe smut, not sure tho, ok bye bye, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stifilous/pseuds/stifilous
Summary: this is just a bunch of mcyt oneshots!any minor ships/ people that don't like being shipped are only going to be platonicwon't be sexualizing anyone that is uncomfortable with itif you want to leave a request, they are greatly appreciated!ill mark chapters with appropriate warnings!✿ - fluffッ - angst⊗ - smut☾ - other
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Kudos: 14





	MCYT oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap flirts with dream and- well... Karl and Quackity aren't the happiest about it, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⊗

Sapnap looked at his boyfriends smugly as he talked to Dream, flirting with the older. He bit his lip softly, gazing into Dream’s eyes as he saw the blonde’s cheeks flush red. “So, you uh… Free tonight?” Dream asked, looking at Sapnap’s lips before going back up to his eyes.

“I mean I don’t see why n-” He began, before quickly being cut off by a low voice, almost a growl, saying,

“He is busy.” It was Karl who spoke, his eyes piercing and cold as he looked at Sapnap. “You know, now that I think about it, we really should be going… We have a lot to do today.” At those words, Sapnap inhaled before smiling. 

“I suppose he is right. Well, we will be off then. See you later, Dream” 

As the three entered the car, Sapnap could almost  _ feel _ the tense energy. “Sapnap… Don’t do that again.” Quackity spoke, his voice deeper than usual.

“Do what?” Sapnap asked with a slight smirk.

“You know damn well.” Karl muttered, starting the car. The rest of the ride home was silent, as they got back, Sapnap went to open his door before Quackity grabbed his wrist, holding him back until Karl got there and opened it for him. Quackity handed off Sapnap’s arm to Karl, who held a tight grip on him as the other got out. 

“Oh? What's this about? You guys jealous or something?” Heasked teasingly. 

“I would stop right there if I were you, the more you say, the worse it’ll be.” Quackity said, grabbing Sapnap’s other wrist as the two started walking towards the door. “Brats need punishment, don’t you agree?” He said, his tone changing. Sapnap only grunted a bit before submitting, walking in with them without putting up a fight. Quackity let Karl take over, letting go of Sapnap to rumble around in a drawer before Karl brought Sapnap to the room. He closed the door before quickly pushing Sapnap against the wall, their lips colliding with great power. Karl had pinned Sapnap’s arms above him on the wall, pressing his knee against the younger’s crotch, feeling his clothed member rising. Sapnap groaned, thrusting forward to get as much friction as he could, the action making Karl pull away. 

“Ah-ah! You aren’t in charge here. I decide when and how much pleasure you get, you slut.”

“Y-yes daddy… Just please- I- I need you…”

“Oh? Well it sure didn’t seem like you needed me a while ago, did it now? I could always drop you off at Dream’s house, considering you seemed pretty interested in him, hm?”

“N-no- please, I need you-”

“Fine then. But you  _ won’t _ disrespect me.” Karl demanded, quickly diving back into the kiss and grinding his knee against Sapnap’s crotch once again. At this point, he was hard as could be, he felt his dick throbbing underneath his boxers, he wanted- no, he  _ needed _ more. Karl bit Sapnap’s lower lip, making him gasp, giving Karl time to dive into the younger’s mouth. He was rough, his tongue venturing and feeling every part of Sapnap, every little moan the younger let out only making him more hungry. He pulled away quickly as he heard the door open, and he turned to see Quackity walk in with a bottle of lube, a collar, leash, and a whip. 

Sapnap felt his breath hitch, his boner almost  _ painful _ . His jaw was quickly pushed up by Karl as quackity chained the collar to him. After that was done, Karl grabbed the leash, chaining it to the collar and holding it somewhat tight. Quackity pulled Sapnap’s pants down in a smooth motion, and as he was laying on the bed, his bulge very visible through the boxers. Quackity dove in, planting rough kisses on the younger’s inner thighs, sucking and leaving as many marks as he could while he heard Karl’s voice growl behind him, “Sapnap, you are such a little slut. You begged Dream for it, and now here you are at our feet begging us.” Sanap squirmed, the throbbing almost unbearable as he desperately reached out for any friction he could get. 

Quackity gently grazed over the head of Sapnap’s throbbing cock with his tongue, though, it was clothed so it only made things worse for Sapnap. 

“P-please- I- I need you guys-  _ Please!” _ He moaned out before the two olders finally gave in. He was quickly grabbed by the hair with one hand; Karl’s, as he untied his sweatpants and pulled them down with his boxers with the other hand. Karl pushed him to his knees, where he was put face to face with the hard member in front of him. He immediately went in, swirling his tongue around the head, bobbing his head up and down slowly, moaning as he felt Quackity’s finger slide into him. He made sure to lube them well, then slipped in a second and started scissoring the younger. Sapnap made a muffled moan and almost pulled the hard cock out of his mouth to catch his breath, but was quickly denied and was shoved back down. He felt the tip touch the back of his throat and tears began to prick his eyes. Quackity continued scissoring him, and once he decided that the boy was stretched enough, he grabbed the lube bottle again, and quickly lubed his dick. He aligned it with Sapnap’s hole, and without warning, began thrusting into him. He didn’t give him any time to adjust and the boy moaned loudly, sending shivers down Karl’s cock as he felt it throb. As he got closer, Quackity continued ruthlessly slamming into Sapnap, at one point hitting his prostate. 

“Oh? There, huh you little slut?” He said before aiming at the spot, hitting it dead on over and over. Sapnap trembled, feeling the sensitive spot getting constantly rammed into was just too much for him. He tried wording it, but due to Karl still face-fucking him, he was unable to warn them before he felt his load hit his stomach and drip to the floor. His head was pulled one last time, hitting Karl’s balls as he felt the warm cum fill his mouth. He struggled to swallow it, then pulled off of his mouth from Karl’s cock, strings of saliva and cum still connecting them. He panted as Quackity continued pounding into him and felt his legs begin to shake from overstimulation. His body trembled as he was pulled into a gentle kiss, Karl comforting him as Quackity continued. As the shaking got worse, his walls began to tighten, sending Quackity over the edge. “Mmmmm… Baby, you were so good…” Quackity said softly before gently kissing the younger’s forehead as he pulled out, cum dripping from his hole.

After the three had cleaned up everything, they cuddled on the couch, watching a movie. As it continued, Sapnap got more and more exhaustion and slowly felt his heavy eyelids shut for one last time that night. Karl and Quackity smiled, holding the younger closer and both fell asleep with him as well.


End file.
